All Of The Stars
by potterheadeden934
Summary: Es al separarse cuando se siente y se comprende la fuerza con la que se ama.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hermosos lectores! :3**

 **Como empiezo?... Bueno primero que nada, esta historia pertenece a Srta. Natalia Romanova y a mi, seguro que la conoces (de no ser así es por que no saben de verdaderos fanfic's romanoges UnUr xD). Pasen a su perfil que escribe GENIIIAL! *o***

 **Gracias a ella vuelvo aqui ya que a mi se me seco el cerebro, ella me ayudo bastanteeee. Quiero agradecerles *les mando muchos abrazos de oso y besos* a todos aquellos que pusieron en sus favoritos y siguieron mi historia (Dulzura terrible). La elimine u.u estube pensando y después de leer el review que me dejo la chica que me ayudo en este nuevo, y no era tan buena como lo sera esta! (^ω^) Ya no se que más decir... Simplemente mas gracias a todos y en especial a Srta. Natalia Romanova. *Ya tienen un lugar en mi corazón* :3**

 **A mi, me fascino esto, ya van como veiticatorce veces que lo leo, LO AME :")**

 **todos sabemos que Natasha y Steve pertenecen a Marvel, si no pues ya saben... Que no haríamos 7u7**

* * *

 **Capítulo uno:**

Las manecillas del reloj marcaban exactamente las doce y media de la noche, Natasha llegó a su habitación, abrió la puerta y lanzó su chaqueta al sofá que estaba junto a la puerta. Se quitó las botas de cuero que llevaba y para luego tumbarse en la cama. Estaba demasiado cansada después de unos largos y pesados días fuera del país, corriendo como un león detrás de una gacela. Después de un rato, su teléfono sonó haciendo que diera un brinco del susto, hizo una cara de confusión, pues quien llamaba era un número que no tenía registrado, así que dejo que la llamada se perdiera. El aparato sonó una y otra vez hasta que el teléfono marcó once llamadas pérdidas, sonó por doceava vez hasta que ella contestó.

— ¿Natasha? —La voz en la otra línea le sorprendió e intrigó al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Si? —Su voz sonaba insegura, muy raro en ella—. ¿Steve?

—Si. Nat, lamento molestarte...

—No molestas, ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó interrumpiendo a su compañero de trabajo.

—Eh... Te necesito.

Dichas estas palabras, la rusa se alarmó, y se apresuró en vestirse.

— ¿Dónde estás?

—En... En el hospital central. —Lo escuchó sollozar, y se apresuró en salir de su casa.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Bajó corriendo las escaleras, y se subió a su auto.

—Diana... Su parto se adelantó... Y...

— ¿Y la bebé? —cuestionó al instante.

—Está bien, pero Diana...—Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en la garganta del hombre y Natasha comprendió de inmediato.

—Lo siento mucho, Steve —murmuró—. Voy en camino.

O-o-o

Natasha entró a la sala de espera, y buscó con la mirada a un sujeto demasiado grande para las sillas que estaban allí, y lo encontró, pero no precisamente sentado. Estaba viendo el panorama de la ciudad que ofrecía ese piso, tomó aire y se acercó hasta donde él se encontraba. Sabía que ya la había escuchado, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos viendo las luces de la ciudad, y luego vio a su amigo de perfil, notó el contraste de sus ojos azules con el rojo a sus alrededor. Su corazón se comprimió, y aunque ninguno de los se lo esperaba, Natasha le dio un abrazo al que el Capitán no se negó. Enterró su cabeza en la melena rojiza de la espía, y sollozó un poco más. Ella solo se mantuvo acariciándole el cabello, y la espalda. Era muy extraño que estuvieran de esa manera, pues normalmente era Steve quien la abrazaba a ella cuando tenía una pesadilla, o quería protegerla en una misión, y ésta vez era al contrario, y era ella quien lo consolaba.

—Solo quiero que sepas que no estás solo ¿Entendido?— dijo Natasha con sus manos en las mejillas de Steve mirándolo a los ojos los cuales brillaban a causa de las lágrimas, hasta ella se veía reflejada en ellos.

Nuevamente lo abrazo. Natasha se olvidó por completo del cansancio inclusive el sueño desaparecido al escuchar aquellas palabras provenientes de la boca de su amigo. Jamás había visto a Steve de esa manera en la que se encontraba, ni siquiera lo había visto estar triste, mucho menos llorando.

—No entiendo por qué paso esto, todo el tiempo se encontró con una salud perfecta —dijo el rubio mirando hacia el cielo, Natasha no dijo nada, no encontraba las palabras concretas para consolarlo.

—Dijo el doctor que la pequeña se quedaría en observación unos días, ya sabes... porque es prematura —dijo afligido—. ¿Quieres conocerla?

Sonrió entre su tristeza, Natasha le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió, entraron juntos a la sala, luego fueron a la zona de incubadoras y se pararon frente a cristal, Steve estaba sonriendo, una lagrimas corrió por su mejilla.

—Es hermosa Steve.

—Lo es —dijo Steve. Luego, giró hacia Natasha y la tomó de las manos—. Gracias... gracias por haber venido, enserio te necesitaba.

Natasha movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No tienes por qué agradecer Steve, siempre estaré para lo que necesites. —Sonrió para él.

Luego fueron a la sala de espera, ambos se sentaron en un sofá para esperar noticias acerca de la hija de Steve. Pasaron horas pero no recibieron ninguna, al parecer todo iba bien, después de un rato el sueño les gano, Natasha recargo en el hombro izquierdo de Steve y este último recargo su cabeza sobre la de Natasha.

—Señor Steve Rogers —llamó un doctor de mediana edad y baja estatura que usaba anteojos de gran aumento y eso hacía que se acercara mucho el portapapeles a su cara, al no ver una respuesta volvió a repetir aquellas palabras—. Señor Steve Rogers. —Esta vez lo dijo con más volumen, Steve abrió los ojos y se movió bruscamente haciendo que Natasha se despertara; el hombre se paró y se acercó al doctor quien tenía que levantar la cabeza para poder verlo a la cara.

—Lo esperan en incubadoras, señor. Al entrar hay un estante con batas y cubre bocas, tome una y úsela, ahí recibirá instrucciones de parte de mi compañero. —El hombrecillo se dio la vuelta y se fue sin esperar a que Steve le diera las gracias. Antes de ir a incubadoras se acercó a donde Natasha para decirle que lo acompañara hasta allá.

Mientras caminaban Natasha noto a Steve nervioso, pero hizo comentario alguno, llegaron a la puerta de entrada de las incubadoras, Steve puso su mano en la chapa de la puerta y se quedó ahí parado, luego se regresó a paso veloz a donde Natasha.

—Ve tu Nat, yo ni siquiera sé cómo cargar un bebé —le dijo a Natasha algo agitado.

—Te hablaron a ti, no a mí, ve, yo te estaré observando desde el cristal. —Natasha sonrió y se dirigió al cristal.

Ya en las incubadoras Steve fue hasta donde estaba su pequeña, el pediatra entraba ahí revisándola con el estetoscopio, mientras escribía en unas hojas.

—Señor Steve. —El pediatra hizo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al parecer serian buenas noticias las que Steve recibiría; termino de revisar a la niña y estrecho la mano de Steve.

—Soy el doctor Albert Station para servirle. Quiero felicitarlo por que a pesar de que su pequeña es prematura se encuentra perfectamente de salud, aun así hoy pasará la noche aquí, pero si las cosas van bien mañana mismo podrá llevarla a casa con usted. —Luego el semblante del médico cambió, miro a la bebé, y luego a Steve. —Lo siento mucho señor —dijo y se dio la vuelta para retirarse, Steve entendió perfectamente aquellas palabras.

Steve tomo a su hija en brazos y derramo una lagrima de alegría, su pequeña estaba bien que otra cosa mejor podría pedir.

—Hola pequeña. —Besó su pequeña frente mientras caminaba hacia el cristal para que Natasha la viera más de cerca. —Yo soy tu papá y ella es tu tía Natasha —dijo señalándola con la mirada, Natasha sonrió y ambos se vieron uno al otro.

* * *

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado, porque a mi me encanto, lo leo y lo vuelvo a leer y lo vuelvo a leer :3**

 **Bueno, me voy, espero sus reviews, ese es como un alimento más para mi :D**

 **Besos y abrazos *muchos muchos***

 **Por ultimo, si tubiste o estas teniendo un mal día acuerdate de mi que cuando estaba haciendo esto no se que cosa pase a tocar y se me borro todo... :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola hermosos!**

 **1ro.- Quiero agradecerles por seguir la historia y por ponerla en sus favoritos. (Los amo) *w***

 **2do.- Créditos a Srta. Natalia Romanova  (Bebaa hermosa presiosa!) pasen a su perfil que escribe de las mil maravillas ***u*

 **3ro.- Espero que les guste, por que a mi me encanta todo esto, aun no supero ni el primero imaginense...** ●ω●

* * *

Abrió la puerta de la casa con lentitud, pues no quería que ninguna de las cosas que llevaba entre sus manos se cayera, pero eso no impidió que la sostuviera para Natasha, que cargaba a la pequeña que seguía sin tener un nombre. Nunca llegaron a un acuerdo Diana y él, siempre discutían sobre ello, pero ahora que Diana no estaba, Steve no tenía ni idea de cómo ponerle.

Dejó las bolsas sobre el sofá, y guio a la rusa hasta su habitación, pues sabía que Natasha se sentía incomoda con la pequeña bebé entre sus brazos y él, pues no estaba en condiciones de cargarla.

—Acuéstala en la cama —murmuró con suavidad. Vio como Natasha hacia lo que él le pidió y se sorprendió de que lo hiciera tan bien. La escuchó dar un suspiro y sonrió un poco.

—Ve a darte un baño, yo pondré un poco de orden —le informó ella, mientras se metía ambas manos en los bolsillos traseros de su jeans.

—Nat, en serio, no sabes cuánto agradezco...

—Si sigues dándome las gracias empezaré a cobrar por cada segundo contigo —espetó seria. Steve se sonrojó, y asintió.

El rubio, también conocido como el Capitán América, sabía que su estado era deplorable. Una semana en un hospital, al pendiente de su pequeña hija era agotador, pero tenerla en casa era su mejor cura. En esa semana, una enfermera la había indicado desde cómo cambiarle los pañales hasta como bañarla y darle biberón. Steve tuvo la intención de contratar a una mujer para que la cuidase, pero después de pensarlo muchas veces, decidió que no, que él se haría totalmente cargo de ella, por lo que tendría que hablar con Fury para que le asignara más trabajo de oficina, y menos de campo. La mirada cansada azul lo vio a través del espejo, y le fue imposible reconocerse, estaba ojeroso, pálido, y la barba de varios días empezaba a parecerle normal. Se quedó unos segundos allí, y decidió de verdad debía bañarse.

Se deshizo de su ropa, lanzándola al cesto de la ropa y se metió bajo la ducha de agua fría. Sus músculos se tensaron al instante, y cerró los ojos mientras dejaba fluir todos los sentimientos acumulados con el agua.

Diana, la chica con la que tuvo un maravilloso año, se había ido y le había dejado a una pequeña. Siempre tuvo la ilusión de que serían los dos quienes la criarían, pero el Capitán estaba destinado a permanecer soltero. Primero Peggy se había ido, y ahora Diana. Al parecer el amor no era para él, y la coraza comenzó a construirse alrededor de su corazón, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y sentía como un cuchillo era clavado en su pecho.

Cuando sus dedos estaban arrugados, y le dolían debido a la cantidad de agua que habían estado recibiendo, decidió salir de la ducha. No tenía ganas de afeitarse, así que se dejó la barba y fue a vestirse. Cuando entró a su habitación, lo primero que vio fue a un pequeño bulto en su casa, entre dos almohadas, y su sonrisa apareció al instante. Esa pequeña pondría su vida patas arriba, lo sabía.

Se puso una camiseta y un pantalón, ambos deportivos, y salió de su habitación, dejando la puerta abierta por si debía salir corriendo a por su hija.

Dio vistazo a su apartamento, y estaba ordenado. Incluso, las bolsas habían desaparecido. Natasha salió de la cocina con dos platos de arroz chino, y costillitas de cochino.

—Creí que debía ir a buscarte al mar —bromeó la espía, poniendo ambos platos en la mesa.

Steve hizo una mueca, y vio a su compañera. Sabía que intentaba subirle el ánimo, por lo le terminó sonriendo. Natasha nunca había estado de esa manera con él, siempre le molestaba, pero nunca le veía de esa manera

Steve miró su plato de comida, y luego volvió la vista hasta la rusa.

—De verdad, te agradezco que estés aquí —musitó con suavidad.

Natasha le dio una breve sonrisa, y le tomó la mano por sobre la mesa, dándole un apretón.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Steve.

Después de esto, ambos se sintieron incómodos, y siguieron con su comida. La espía rusa no estaba acostumbrada a demostrar lo que sentía, ni el soldado a recibirlas de su parte, por lo que se limitaron a quedarse en silencio.

.

.

.

Ambos estaban sentados viendo la televisión cuando un chillido muy agudo les interrumpió, el rubio dio un salto de su lugar, y salió corriendo a la habitación. Tomó a la pequeña en brazos, como la enfermera le había enseñado, y la llevó afuera sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Había visto a Natasha moverla de un lado a otro, pero no estaba seguro de si era lo correcto. La rusa lo vio sintiendo un poco de pena por su amigo, pues se notaba que no tenía ni la más misma idea de cómo tratar a un bebé, y no es que ella fuera una experta, pero al menos sabía cambiarle los pañales, darle de comer, cómo cargarlo y bañarlo. Agradecía que Clint hubiese estado de misión durante el nacimiento de Lila, y ella tuvo que ir a ayudar a Laura.

—Ven, dame a la bebé —le dijo ella, mientras se acercaba a tomarla en brazos.

—Riley —respondió él.

Natasha comprendió a que se refería, y asintió. —A Riley. —Comenzó a mecerla con cuidado, y vio a su amigo estudiando sus movimientos—. Debes moverla con suavidad, y junto a tu pecho, para que se sienta segura. —Él asintió—. ¿Quieres hacerle el biberón para que se lo des? —sugirió.

Él volvió a asentir, y caminó a la cocina. Segundos después, regresó. —No tengo ni idea de cómo hacer uno —murmuró avergonzado.

—Yo te digo cómo se hace.

Ambos agentes de SHIELD estaban en la cocina, y cómo si de una misión se tratase, Natasha comenzó a indicarle cómo debía hacerlo. Le causaba un poco de gracia verlo moverse en la pequeña cocina. Iba y venía un poco de torpeza, pero ella sabía que él aprendía rápido por lo que no dudó en que pronto sería un experto.

Terminó de hacer su trabajo, y Natasha devolvió a la pequeña a los brazos de su padre, le indicó cómo debía poner los brazos, y la inclinación del biberón.

— ¿Y si la ahogo? —preguntó temeroso el hombre.

—No lo harás. —Le entregó el envase, y le tomó de la mano mostrándole cómo debía hacerlo y dándole seguridad—. ¿Ves? Con suavidad. Eres famoso por eso Steve, no puedes ser rústico con nadie.

—No es cierto.

—Lo es. Y los ojos sobre ella —le ordenó.

El Capitán se concentró en su hija, viéndola comer con tanto entusiasmo que se alegró de ello. No se dio cuenta cuando Natasha se apartó de él, y fue a su habitación a buscar un pañal de tela, pues Laura le había enseñado que nunca debía cargar a un bebé sin uno de ellos y una almohada. Se preguntó por qué rayos ella le había enseñado tanto sobre el tema si no podía tener bebés, pero de igual manera había aprendido como buena alumna de Laura.

Vio a Steve sacándole los gases a su hija, y sintió un peso en el pecho que no supo descifrar. No sabía si era ternura por la imagen frente a sus ojos, o pena por ella misma porque nunca podría ser madre. El rubio le vio, y una proposición que tenía rato rondando en su cabeza lo hizo hablar.

—¿Nat?

—¿Sí, Cap?

—¿Podría pedirte un favor? —le dijo viéndola a los ojos con un poco de timidez.

—El que sea —murmuró la rusa, al momento en que le hacía un ademán para que se girara, así ella podría poner el pañal en su lugar.

—¿Podría quedarte al menos una semana? Es solo mientras me acostumbro a tener a esta pequeña persona en casa, siento que voy a arruinarlo si me quedo solo —pidió casi con ojos de cachorro y puchero.

Natasha se mordió el labio, mientras analizaba la proposición del Capitán. Esa semana la tenía libre, también; y la próxima se iría a una misión de la cual solo sabía su fecha, por lo que pasar tiempo con Steve aún no estaba en sus planes, pero como nunca tenía planes, no estaba tan mal pasar unas cuantas noches en su casa.

—Está bien. Te enseñaré lo necesario para que no le suceda nada a Riley, pero mientras iré a mi casa por algo de ropa —le informó.

Steve asintió y vio como la mujer se iba de su casa con las llaves en las manos.

* * *

 **Hermosos, nuevamente, gracias! Y más gracias si llegaste hasta aquí!**

 **Espero sus zukulentos reviews** **7u7**

 **Besos y abrazos de oso panda ⊙ω⊙**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holoo! Sensualones 7u7** **Como están?**

 **Yo aquí de nuevo, les traigo el capitulo tres que cada vez me enamoro más de esto. Ya van como 98975886727383 que lo leo. Enserio me encanta *o***

 **Aveces se me complica un poco, ya saben te imaginas las cosas y en tu cabeza son fáciles pero para escribir tienes que buscar las palabras concretas. Bueh, no importa, que trato te hacer lo mejor que puedo y gracias a la mujer ya mencionada antes aqui sigo, es como mi inspiración :D**

 **Bueno, pues espero que le guste ñ.ñ**

* * *

 **Capitulo tres:**

Al medio día, Natasha llegó con una maleta en manos, no era muy grande pero era lo suficiente para que cupieran algunos cambios de ropa para toda una semana. Steve como buen caballero se apresuró ayudarla.

El rubio la llevó a la que sería la habitación de la chica, no era muy espaciosa pero era cómoda, sus paredes estaba pintadas de color gris y hacia juego con la colcha purpura de la cama y las cortinas eran blancas algo translúcidas, el armario era pequeño y había un tocador rústico de color blanco con un solo cajón.

—Espero que te sientas cómoda. —Una sonrisa de timidez apareció en el rostro de Steve, metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones mientras se mecía de atrás hacia adelante—. Te dejo para que te instales.

Natasha no necesito de mucho tiempo para hacerlo, se dio prisa para acomodar su ropa en el pequeño armario de la habitación e ir acompañar a Steve. Todavía no se fiaba de dejarlo solo con la pequeña, al pobre aun le faltaba mucho por aprender, ella tampoco se declaraba una experta, pero sabía lo suficiente como para mantener viva a la criatura. Mientras caminaba por el pequeño corredor escuchó como Steve cantaba algo con dulzura a Riley que la tenía en brazos, era una especie de arrullo algo desafinado que Natasha era incapaz de identificar. Al cabo de un rato, Steve quedó satisfecho con el resultado de su trabajo. Acarició con delicadeza una de las mejillas de su hija para luego depositar un dulce beso en la misma. Steve vio como Natasha observaba dicha escena, él le ofreció una pícara sonrisa que al mismo tiempo ella devolvió.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme mientras preparo un biberón? —Steve se acercó a Natasha.

—Mejor yo iré a la cocina a prepararlo —respondió ella.

No se sentía cómoda con un bebé en brazos, le traía recuerdos y le causaba tristeza pensar que para ella nunca sería posible ese placer. No quería acostumbrarse a la niña ya que sabía que algún día Steve ya no necesitaría de su ayuda y tendría que irse y seguir con la rutina diaria, estar sola y sin nadie por quien mortificarse. O al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.

—Aquí tiene señor. —Natasha sonrió de esa manera que le caracterizaba.

Steve tomó el biberón provocando un pequeño roce con la mano fina y blanquecina de aquella mujer. —Gracias. —Levantó ambas cejas al decir aquello, eso le causo gracia a ella.

Luego se sentó junto al para ver si hacia lo correcto al alimentar a la niña. Le estaba costando un poco de trabajo al hombre, pero aun así no desistía.

—Lo estás haciendo mal, Rogers. —Natasha tomó con cuidado a la bebé y le posicionó como debía—. Ya te lo había dicho. No debes acostarla completamente, tienes que inclinarla un poco. De lo contrario se ahogará, tiene una semana de haber llegado al mundo, no seis años.

Él observó cuidadosamente como lo hacia ella. Luego por un segundo inconscientemente Steve dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro de Natasha. Rogers no se había dado el tiempo de apreciar lo bien que se veía ella con un bebé en brazos, o más bien nunca la había visto con uno, pero esa imagen de ella le parecía algo lindo. Natasha se dio cuenta de ello. Se sintió algo incomoda. Pero, para su buena suerte la pequeña ya había terminado su alimento.

—Supongo que ya lo tienes claro. Ahora saca los gases. —Steve asintió, ella paso a Riley a brazos del rubio. La niña hizo un pequeño puchero y alarmó a su padre, quien de pronto se puso de pie.

—No, no llores pequeña. —Steve la meció en sus brazos, la niña volvió a estar tranquila. Rogers recargó a su hija sobre su pecho y dio unas pequeñas palmaditas, hasta que el bebé sacó los gases acompañados de un blanco y oloroso vomito. Él hizo una mueca mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo.

—Ya te acostumbraras a eso... Iré a preparar algo para la cena. —Natasha se giró sobre sus talones y fue nuevamente a la cocina.

Revisó los estantes de la alacena pero no había más que una caja de galletas saladas y unas cuantas latas de comida para perro. La pelirroja hizo una mueca, tomó una de las latas, cerró ambas puertas y fue hasta donde Steve.

—Espero que te guste el "Festival de trozos de carne". —Señaló la lata, Oddie al reconocer aquello brincaba con felicidad.

— ¿Le dices al perro o me dices a mí? —Natasha arqueó una ceja, abrió la lata y la puso en el plato de Oddie. Luego ambos rieron.

—Mejor pediré una pizza —comentó Steve poniéndose de pie del sofá.

El Capitán se dirigió hacia Natasha, paso a sus brazos a Riley y fue por el teléfono, pidió una de peperoni. Minutos más tarde su cena llegó, Natasha dejó a Riley en el sofá en medio de dos cojines, lo hizo cuidadosamente, Steve solo veía como la mujer hacia aquellos movimientos con admiración. Después, ambos se sentaron en el living mientras veían el televisor. Steve no despegaba la mirada de su pequeña Riley, le era imposible no sonreír cada vez que lo hacía.

—Sabes, no puedo esperar a que me llame papá. —Llevó sus pupilas hasta Natasha. Ella no dijo nada solo descendió la mirada. Steve notó eso, y supo que algo andaba mal, le dio un poco de pena preguntar pero la intriga lo devoraba por dentro—. Disculpa por entrometerme, pero... ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué esa cara? —soltó la pregunta que lo tenía en duda.

—Creo que no son cosas que te interesen, Rogers.

—Claro que sí, me interesa todo lo que te pase. —Se acercó a ella un poco—. Dime, ¿qué sucede?

Natasha suspiró profundamente y soltó mientras se ponía de pie, se acercó a un pequeño librero y tomó un portarretratos con una foto de Steve y Diana cuando estaban esperando a Riley. La dejó en su lugar con cuidado y se cruzó de brazos hasta que ella misma rompió el silencio.

—En la Red Room hay una ceremonia de graduación... —La mujer apartó la mirada e inclinó su rostro, Steve se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a ella, la tomo del mentón con suavidad y le levanto el rostro con delicadeza. Ella no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, se apartó de él unos centímetros—. La ceremonia consiste en esterilizarte. Es efectiva, en todos los sentidos, te hacen una máquina de matar. Menos problemas de los cuales preocuparse, supongo. —Se limitó a no demostrar tristeza, pero no funcionó.

—Lo siento, no sabía que...

—Se aprende a vivir con ello —interrumpió la rusa.

—Siento mucho esto, Nat. Y siento haberte obligado a quedarte cuando Riley...

—No, Steve. Pude haberme negado, pero no lo hice. Tú harías lo mismo si yo fuera quien necesitará tu ayuda ¿o no? —interrumpió nuevamente Natasha. Steve asintió con una gran sonrisa sin pensarlo mucho.

— ¿Puedo darte un abrazo? —preguntó inocentemente aquel hombre. Natasha solo sonrió—. Lo tomaré como un sí —dijo el enredándola en sus brazos.

—Agradezco que no haya nadie observándonos, nos vemos tan ridículos —comentó la pelirroja enfatizando la penúltima palabra. La risa de ambos hizo melodioso ese momento—. ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos de compras? No tienes nada en la alacena, y Riley necesita cosas —agregó Natasha retirándose de los brazos de Steve, él asintió y obedeció a su compañera.

* * *

Primero fueron a un Wal-Mart por la despensa después a uno de los centros comerciales más concurridos de D.C. "Mazza Gallerie Mall". Steve a lo primero que entró fue a una tienda de artículos para bebés. Una sensación extraña recorrió por el interior de Natasha, se quedó parada ahí en la entrada, indecisa si entrar o no. Tragó en seco y se animó a ir detrás del rubio, él estaba encantado en aquel lugar, tomaba casi todo lo que veía.

—Oye, Riley va a crecer rápido. ¿Recuerdas de quien es hija? —Romanoff tomó algunas de las pequeñas prendas que llevaba el nuevo padre y las puso en su lugar—. Tienes que elegir de diferentes tallas —le indicó mientras tomaba un mameluco a rayas de distintos tonos de rosa que era para seis meses de edad.

— ¿Qué tal este? —Steve señalo uno de Sullyvan uno de los personajes de Monster Inc.

Natasha rió ante aquello provocando que su acompañante también lo hiciera. En aquel lugar tardaron alrededor de una hora, comprando ropa a Riley para toda ocasión.

Al salir quien llevaba las bolsas era Natasha, mientras que Steve protegía a su pequeña sobre su pecho. La niña estaba despierta llevaba una de sus manitas en su pequeña boca, pues para la semana que tenia de haber nacido su desarrollo iba muy bien gracias a los genes de su padre. Además de sus genes, tenía los hermosos ojos azules como él, y su cabello que crecía con rapidez era rubio, algo más claro que el de su progenitor.

Mientras caminaban Steve se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver. El padre de Diana, David Collins. Un viejo ambicioso y mezquino, pero ante todo siempre mostraba elegancia. Detrás del viejo iban dos hombres que eran sus esbirros, uno era obeso y el otro delgado, parecían un diez. Parecía que había contratado los primeros hombres que vio pasar por la calle.

—Miren a quién tenemos aquí. —El señor David miró de abajo hacia arriba a Steve y clavó su mirada en la niña. Steve pasó a su hija a Natasha, se cruzó de brazos y puso una de sus mejores caras de intimidación—. Entiendo que mi hija no quería saber nada de mí, pero... Tengo el derecho de conocer a mi nieta.

—Claro que no. Diana...

—Diana está muerta, hijo —interrumpió el viejo, sin sentimiento alguno—. Entonces, ¿me dejarás conocer a mi nieta o no? —El señor David se acercó a Natasha, Steve se interpuso—. Está bien, no es necesario llegar a mayores, tú más que nadie lo sabes, Rogers. —Levantó ambas manos en símbolo de paz. Fue y les susurro algo a uno de sus guardaespaldas, el cual saco un teléfono y comenzó a escribir—. ¡Yo siempre gano! —David y sus hombres se retiraron. Steve no entendió aquellas palabras hasta que un mensaje llego a su teléfono.

 _"El señor David quiere hablar con usted señor Rogers sobre la custodia de su nieta. Lo espera el día viernes a las 18:00 horas en su casa"_

Uno de los hombres del viejo, el delgado que fue quien envió el mensaje, se giró y vio a Steve, hizo una cara de pena. Steve al leerlo sintió como si una cuchilla se clavara en su pecho, hundida hasta la empuñadura como bandera que hubieran plantado un grupo de exploradores triunfantes en un territorio no explorado.

Natasha observó todo con confusión, no sabía que Diana se llevase mal con su padre. Steve tenía las manos apretadas en puños, tomó las bolsas, casi arrebatándoselas a la rusa, y salió de la plaza comercial cual alma que lleva el diablo.

—Parece que tu papá no está de buen humor, Riley —murmuró a la pequeña nena, en sus brazos.

La espía se quedó un segundo viendo una tienda de cosméticos, porque sabía que su compañero de misiones estaría sacando su rabia. Steve apareció nuevamente.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó ella, viéndole de reojo.

—Sí, ¿vamos a comprar una carriola o algo para llevarla? —Natasha asintió, y fueron a una tienda dos pisos más arriba.

Entraron a la tienda, obviamente Steve dejó que la rusa pasara primero, y una vendedora les saltó saludándolos. Les mostraron varios cochecitos, canguros, y hasta cunas, pues como el parto se había adelantado, Diana y Steve no tuvieron chance de ir a comprarlos. Natasha fue quien escogió el coche y la cuna, mientras que el rubio estaba embobado con la cantidad de peluches que veía.

Terminaron de comprar, y fuero directamente al auto. Las cosas que no pudieron llevar, serian llevadas luego por la tienda, así que Steve no se preocupó por ello. El resto de la tarde, la rusa estuvo enseñándole más cosas al soldado, y hablaron sobre cualquier tema, más no tocaron el tópico que se referían al incidente en la plaza comercial.

Esa noche, Steve durmió a la pequeña dándoles un tour por toda la casa y meciéndola, pues su compañera tuvo que ir SHIELD por un inconveniente. Ella llegó justo cuando él estaba acostándose, por lo que no hizo ruido para que no se despertara. Ella sabía lo cansado que podría estar, pues aunque fuera un súper soldado debía descansar las horas necesarias para reponer su cuerpo, y tenía una semana sin dormir adecuadamente. Volvía a sentir esa especie de presión en su pecho, cada vez que pensaba en Riley y su padre lo sentía, y comenzaba a preocuparle esto. Soltó un suspiro y se envolvió en las sabanas para poder dormir, o hacer el intento de ello.

* * *

 **Gracias por haber llegado hasta aqui! :***

 **Espero sus zukulentos reviews 7u7**

 **Moonraintree: Presiosa ;) besos y abrazos de oso panda!**

 **Mariana Garcia: Biuryful :3 besos y abrazos de oso panda!**

 **Yo soy Juankamaney: Hola presiosa o presioso ;) Tu nombre me da miedo D:**

 **LadyWitheRose: Hermosa criaturita! Besos y abrazos de oso panda! ;)**

 **Bueno a todos ellos les agradezco por seguir nuestra historia, muchas gracias bebés!**

 **También agradezco a los anónimos! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holita Biurifuls! Creo que hoy no tengo nada que decir .-.**

 **Me cargo una flojera bien mortal... Bueno, aquí les dejo el capitulo 4 *o***

 **Espero que les guste! ñ.ñ**

 **Gracias por sus follows :***

* * *

 **Capitulo cuatro:**

Una mañana antes de la cita con el señor Collins. Steve se levanto más tarde que de costumbre ya que por la madrugada Riley no lo dejo dormir bien, y no solo a el, a Romanoff tampoco le fue tan bien. Steve tomo a la niña en brazos y fue a la sala de estar, se tumbo en un sofá y acostó a Riley en su pecho, Oddie, su mascota rápidamente subió al sofá con dificultad a causa de su peso y se acostó junto a los pies de Steve. En ese momento entro Natasha, que apenas se despertaba también, fue directamente a tomar a Riley acercándose tanto que casi besaba a Steve, este sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—¿Que pasa? que es tan gracioso?. —pregunto Natasha con seriedad mientras se sentaba en el sofá, Oddie se acerco a ella y recargo su cabeza en una de sus piernas.

—No, no es nada. — dijo Steve al aspaviento. Natasha lo miro, el aun sonreía mostrando sus perfectos dientes mientras que Natasha se resistía a devolver la sonrisa. Riley estaba encantada en brazos de Natasha mientras balbuceaba.

—Sabes, creó que ya es hora de que este pollito tome su primer baño. —Natasha acostó a la bebé en el sofá y quito con cuidado las pequeñas prendas color violeta que llevaba.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?.

—Obvio, Steve, tu eres el que tiene que aprender. —la mujer levanto ambas cejas haciendo una mueca—. Yo iré por algo de ropa, tu encargate del agua. —fue a la habitación de Steve por ropa y un pañal para Riley, en el closet estaba una caja en la cual estaba escrita la palabra "caridad". La curiosidad le gano y reviso aquella caja la cual tenia algunas cosas de Diana, ropa, zapatos, perfumes y hasta joyas, mientras que en una bolsa había fotos tanto de ella como de ambos, todas echas pedazos. Eso le pareció extraño a Natasha, salio con calma del cuarto aquel.

Fue al baño y toco el agua de la pequeña tina donde Riley tomaría su primer baño, el baño estaba lleno de vapor, hasta el espejo estaba empañado.

—Vaya que te tomaste enserio lo de pollito. —comento Natasha al sentir la temperatura del agua, saco un poco y agrego agua fria hasta que estuvo en la temperatura adecuada. Steve rasco su cabeza con pena, Natasha se burlo.

Steve observaba con atención como y con que cuidado lo hacia su compañera de trabajo. Al cabo de unos segundos reino el silencio, solo se escuchaba el ruido del agua chocar en las paredes de la misma cada que Riley pataleaba.

—Nat, puedo contarte un secreto? —vio a la chica con nerviosismo.

—Si es secreto por que me lo quieres contar? —pregunto mientras secaba a la niña.

—Por que tu eres en quien mas confió. Además, ya no importa si es secreto o no. —afirmo el hombre, la espía camino hasta la sala de estar, el fue detrás de ella con pasos pequeños, no hubo respuesta de parte de la mujer. El acerco el pañal y la ropa de la niña. Natasha le puso el pañal para luego vestirla con un pañalero rosa.

—Sueltalo. —comento ella mientras cubría los pies de la niña con unos pequeños calcetines. Steve trago saliva.

—En realidad lo mio con Diana no fue un amor verdadero, la estimaba; la estimaba mucho, pero no la amaba... —callo por unos segundos—. Hasta me siento un infeliz por eso. —dijo con un gran sentimiento de culpa, Diana nunca le habia dicho que lo amaba, solo que lo queria, solo eso, nunca salio la palabra "te amo" de la boca de ninguno de los dos, por lo tanto pensaba que el sentimiento era mutuo, que solo se querían. El nuevamente se quedo en siencio, observando a su hija, su pequeña, el unico bálsamo para el dolor de su alma—. Pienso que fue el destino. —agrego con una sonrisa mientras observaba a Natasha.

—A que te refieres con eso? —pregunto extrañada al escuchar eso. El rubio nuevamente sonrió, ella aun lo miraba con rareza. Steve se puso de pie y fue a la cocina con la sonrisa aun en su rostro. Natasha se quedo ahí, pensando en las palabras que había dicho su amigo, la intriga llego a ella para permanecer en su cabeza por un tiempo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Llego el viernes, el día de la cita con el señor Collins. Steve estaba nervioso, no conocía muy bien a aquel hombre pero sabia que no era la blanca palomita que se decía ser. La gente que lo conocía diría que es un ángel, un buen hombre, un buen samaritano. Pero Diana, su propia hija decía que era un hijo de perra cuando se lo proponía. Era por eso que su relación comenzó a desvanecerse desde que su madre murió en un "accidente" de carro, pero había rumores. Un ex-trabajador del hombre decía que la mujer había sido asesinada por orden de su esposo, del mismo señor Collins. Pero David le había pagado una muy buena cantidad para que se quedara con la boca cerrada y ahora aquel cómplice gozaba de una lujosa casa de playa en Miami.

—Nat?... —Steve llamo a la puerta de la habitación de la chica, llevaba a la pequeña Riley en sus brazos. El hombre vestia unos jeans color beige con una camisa azul a cuadros y una chaqueta oscura, y calzaba unos desert del color de su chaqueta.

—Dime Rogers. —abrio la puerta y lo observo por completo—. Vas a salir? —Rogers asintió pasando a la niña a brazos de Natasha.

—Puedes quedarte con ella unas horas? —pregunto, sabia que a Romanoff le incomodaba un poco tener un bebé en brazos, no dudo en decir que no, acepto al instante. Al parecer la mujer comenzaba a verlo como algo rutinario. Riley sonrió a su padre, el hizo lo mismo y luego le dio un beso a su pequeña.

—No llores mucho si no quieres que te drogen. —bromeo el rubio. Natasha clavo su intimidante mirada en Steve, el rápidamente se alejo, tomo las llaves de su motocicleta y fue a la casa del abuelo de Riley.

No le llevo mucho tiempo, el hombre vivía a un par de kilómetros del lugar donde vivía Steve. La casa era grande y con grandes ventanales, vio como el señor Collins lo observaba desde una ventana del segundo piso. Subió unos cuantos escalones y toco el timbre, al instante abrió un hombre corpulento, al parecer era un mayor domo.

—El señor Collins lo espera en la sala, señor Rogers. —dijo aquel hombre con voz gélida.

Steve camino por el vestíbulo hasta la sala, se encontró con el señor Collins que muy cómodamente fumaba tabaco. El viejo se paro y restregó el tabaco en el cenisero que estaba a su mano izquierda.

—Crei que no ibas a venir, sientate porfavor. ¿Te ofrezco algo? Un café, té, whisky...

—No quiero nada, gracias. Vaya al grano señor. —lo interrumpió Steve.

El viejo se sentó frente a Steve, ambos se vieron a los ojos. La mirada fría en los ojos azules de Rogers era intimidante que provoco que David alejara la vista de el.

—¿Cuanto es lo que quieres hijo? —pregunto interesado el padre de Diana.

—¿Que? —Steve respondio al instante.

—Agh! Por la...

—Ya se a que se refiere. —afirmo Steve molesto—. Usted está loco. —el rubio se puso de pie y iba decidido a retirarse de ahí. En ese momento entro otro de los sirvientes de la casa, este era viejo, como de unos sesenta años.

—Estoy ocupado, sal de aquí. —el señor David grito al pobre anciano—. Bien, cuando te dije que hablaríamos ha cerca de la custodia de la niña, pensé en que reaccionarias así cuando te propusiera esto. Por eso es que siempre tengo una segunda opcion, desperdiciaste esto así que, atente a las consecuencias. —David salio de la sala rápidamente chocando a su sirviente con coraje.

—No le hagas caso hijo, ese sujeto solo habla por que tiene boca. —el anciano puso su mano esquelética y artrítica en el hombro de Steve para luego proporcianarle una sonrisa para que se animara. Steve lo vio con agradecimiento y salio de la sala, camino rápidamente por el vestíbulo mientras empuñaba su mano molesto.

Encendió su motocicleta y partió haciendo un fuerte ruido con la misma.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Natasha estaba en la sala de estar con Riley en brazos, estaba cantando una canción de cuna a la pequeña que intentaba no quedarse dormida para seguir escuchando el canto; cuando Steve lo hacia no tardaba en quedarse dormida, quizá por que el estaba algo desafinado a comparación de Natasha.

Al llegar Steve se quedo en la motocicleta por unos minutos, reflexionando sobre las palabras que había dicho en sirviente del padre de Diana. Bajo de su motocicleta y camino hasta la puerta de su casa, antes de entrar escuchó con atención aquel canto que provenía de adentro, sonrió y giro sigilosamente el pomo de la puerta.

Natasha al escuchar se quedo en silencio, sintió un poco de vergüenza, sonrió con sus pómulos sonrojados.

—Continua, por favor. Lo haces bien. —Steve se acerco un poco, quería observar a su hija la cual emitió un pequeño ruido seguido de un bostezo. Natasha y el rieron. El capitán se alejo de ellas para sentarse en el sofá, puso sus codos sobre sus rodillas y llevo sus manos a su cabeza enredando sus dedos en su rubia cabellera.

—Pasa algo cap? —pregunto Natasha preocupada al ver el estado de animo de su amigo.

—El padre de Diana quiere quitarme a mi hija. —respondio el en la misma posición.

—Es tu hija. Tu sangre. Ese hombre no tiene derecho sobre ella. —

—Es su abuelo...

—Y tu su padre. —dijo firme la mujer—. Oye, eres el Capitán América, y el nunca...

—Se rinde. —Steve interrumpio sonriente e hizo que Natasha también lo hiciera.

Para la cena ambos prepararon lasaña. Mientras cenaban Steve platicaba algunas anécdotas de cuando era joven, antes de ser un supersoldado. Como es que la mayoría de las chicas le huían, como era víctima del ahora bullying.

Cuando terminaron de cenar regresaron al living, se sentaron en un sofá para ver una película. Después de un rato, una llamada entro al teléfono de Natasha, al ver el contacto contestó rápidamente, no duro mucho y colgó.

—Lo siento Steve, tengo que irme. Fury me necesitá.

—¿Que pasa?

—No es nada importante; supongo. —Natasha mordió su labio inferior. Se paro con rapidez del sofá y se acerco a Riley, dio un beso en una de sus sonrojadas y pequeñas mejillas cuidando que no despertara se dio media vuelta y al dar el primer paso se detuvo, dio media vuelta nuevamente y se acerco a Steve, lo beso en su mejilla lentamente. Steve se esforzó por no sonrojarse pero fue inutil; Natasha se burlo por eso y luego fue a la puerta, se quedo unos segundos ahí observando a Steve que tenia hasta las orejas rojas. Sonrió y cerro la puerta. Steve se quedo mirando la puerta con extrañeza.

¿Acaso eso significaba algo?.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Por la noche Steve se quedo hasta tarde esperando a que Natasha llegara. Intento llamarla varias veces pero lo mandaba a buzón.

Una hora después un mensaje llego al teléfono de Steve.

 _Tengo una misión, no podre ayudarte por un tiempo; no se por cuanto. Lo siento._

 _-Natasha_

Eso le entristeció a Steve, estaba acostumbrado a su compañía y no solo el, la pequeña Riley también.

—Bueno Riley bebé, ahora solo somos tu y yo. —dijo a su pequeña que dormía junto a el, envuelta en su cobija con la imagen del escudo de su padre.

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holiis!**

 **Pensaba actualizar hace días, solo que el capitulo que había echo no me convenció mucho. Estaba falta de inspiración, y además me enferme .-. como es que hacen ustedes para inspirarse?**

 **Bueno, a mi me encanto esto. No se a ustedes que les vaya a parecer pero espero que les guste.**

 **Y muchas gracias por sus reviews! *3***

* * *

 **Capitulo cinco:**

Después de la visita de Steve, el señor Colins se la paso encerrado en la sala, sentado en su escritorio tan pulcro y brillante como todos y cada unos de los muebles que había en la casa.

—¿Puedo pasar? —le llamaron, era uno de sus guardias, el que había enviado el mensaje a Steve. David le hizo una seña con la mano y entro, el viejo le ofreció sentarse pero prefirió estar de pie.

—¿Que quieres Brian? —pregunto sin mirarlo.

—Bueno... —Brian estaba nervioso e incómodo—. Solo quería decirle que... —trago saliva, una gota de sudor corrió por su cien y la quijada comenzó a temblarle—. Que... Que pienso, en que eso que quiere hacer. Es algo desagradable. —dijo por fin, sintió una punzada en su pecho, quizá de liberación, había sentido mucha lástima aquel día en el centro comercial—. Mire, yo soy padre y...

—¿Y que?... ¿te perjudicá en algo acaso? —le interrumpió David mientras se ponía de pie, camino hasta el gran ventanal y permaneció en silencio. Llevo su tabaco a la boca y lo saboreo.

—No, para nada... A lo que voy es que, usted ya esta viejo, perdón pero es verdad. Y la niña es solo un bebé.

—¿Y eso que?.

—Que usted va para abajo. Mientras la pequeña va para arriba. —levanto un poco la voz—. Además, la niña necesitá estar con su padre, crecer en un ambiente digno para ella. No como este. Recuerde lo que paso con Diana. —dijo Brian en un tono mas suave. David lo miro con recelo, se quedo ahí sin decir nada, quizá aquellas palabras le dolieron. O quizá le dolió que le hicieran recordar a su hija.

—Sabes que, ve por tus cosas y lárgate. Estas despedido.—exhorto molesto, efectivamente sintió esas palabras, ni siquiera se giro a ver al otro hombre. Brian dio la vuelta y se retiro sin decir nada. Al parecer era la mejor noticia que había recibido en todo el día, odiaba trabajar con ese hombre, era repugnante.

David se quedo en el mismo lugar, luego camino hasta su escritorio y dejo su tabaco en el cenicero. Camino hasta la puerta y al cerrarla lo hizo con fuerza. Al dirigirse a las escaleras se encontró con uno de lo sirvientes.

—Quiero una café, llevalo a mi habitación. —dijo casi gritándole al pobre anciano.

—Enseguida señor. —respondió amable.

El señor Collins entro a su habitación, se sentó en su sofá mientras veía hacia el cielo, reflexionando cada palabra que acababa de escuchar. Pensando en que era lo correcto, lo correcto para Riley. Esta vez si estaba pensando en los demás. Riley era su única nieta, su única familia ahora.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **UN MES DESPUES...**_

Riley estaba creciendo rápido y todo gracias a la genética de su padre, el Capitán América. La niña dormía menos ahora por lo que unas ojeras y bolsas comenzaron a aparecer en el rostro de Steve y había perdido peso a causa de las desveladas. Le preocupaba no saber nada de Natasha, pero sabia lo que era una misión, lo que tardaban algunas de ellas, el esfuerzo que se debía de hacer en ellas, y el compromiso que debía de tener.

Ahora estaba solo por lo que se le dificultaba cuidar de Riley y mantener orden en la casa. La pequeña lloraba constantemente y cuando su padre la tenia en brazos, la nena observaba con atención a su alrededor ¿Buscaba a alguien a caso?.

Estuvo un poco de tiempo sin ejercitarse, pero cuando Riley ya estaba un poco mas grande salia a correr con ella, la abrigaba y la enredaba en un fular en su pecho y salia a las calles de Washington. Parecía que a la pequeña le gustaba, no se quejaba ni lloraba para nada. Steve decía que quizás seria una niña a la que le gustarían los deportes. Además le gustaba ver a su padre mientras hacia lagartijas en casa, Steve la acostaba en la alfombra mientras hacia sus ejercicios, y cada lagartija era un beso para su hija que ella disfrutaba con risas.

Luego de terminar sus ejercicios se dio un baño, aprovechó que Riley dormía, se apresuro en hacerlo ya que las siestas de la niña eran cortas. Salio y se puso algo cómodo, unos pants, una playera gris con mangas largas y una sudadera con capucha. Le dio un poco de fatiga preparar algo para la cena, prefirió salir a cenar a algún lado, tomo una mochila nike que era de el ya que le daba algo de pena cargar con un bolsa específicamente para cosas de bebés, guardo un cambio para Riley, además de un biberón solo con formula y una botella de agua. Abrigo a su hija nuevamente y la cubrió con una linda y acogedora frazada.

—A donde quieres ir Riley ¿te apetecé una hamburguesa? —bromeo, la niña hizo un balbuceo, aunque aun no hablara a el le encantaba platicarle cosas, inclusive entablaban una pequeña conversación a base de balbuceos y risitas.

Camino hasta el centro y se metió a un McDonal's. No acostumbraba a ir a esos lugares, mucho menos comer esas cosas, pero fue el primer lugar que vio y se metió. Pidió un big Mac con papas y sprite. Comió tranquilamente ya que Riley estaba ocupada jugando con una bolsita de ketchup, y una de esas la presiono tan fuerte que la bolsita se rompió llenando a ella y a su padre de salsa, mientras Riley reía el hizo una mueca aguantando la risa.

—Asi que te parecé gracioso, pues a mi no. Y luego es roja. —Steve carcajeo mientras abría el cierre de la mochila para sacar una toallita húmeda para limpiar a Riley, ella al ver a su padre distraído batía la ketchup por doquier—. Ay no Riley, eso no se hacé. —dijo entre risas, le pareció muy gracioso verla llena de salsa y no dudo en tomar una foto en el momento. La vergüenza que lo había echo pasar ameritaba tener un recuerdo. La limpio del rostro y de sus manitas y luego fue al baño para cambiar su ropita. Fue a cajas para pagar su consumo y salio del lugar.

Camino por la calle mientras el viento golpeaba su rostro, Riley por su lado iba bien abrigada, llevaba un gorrito que tenia unas orejitas de gato, envuelta en su cobijita solo se veía su pequeño rostro.

—Sabes Riley, me hubiera gustado ser veterinario. —dijo observando a la pequeña que al parecer se sentía incomodá entre tanto ropaje. La niña balbuceo ante aquello—. Si enserio, tu que quieres ser. —la niña balbuceo nuevamente—. Oh, eso esta perfecto, me agrada mucho. —comento como si estuviera en una verdadera conversación.

Cuando llego a su casa, Riley ya se había dormido, pero sabia que en la madrugada estaría despierta, con hambre o con los pañales sucios, o quizá solo para que la apapachara un rato. Esta vez la acostó en su cuna, así el podría dormir más cómodo y a sus anchas. El se acostó y reflexión un momento algunas cosas, sabrá dios cuales serian ¿Natasha acaso?. Luego de unos minutos tomo su teléfono, puso a sus contactos y observo pensativo por unos segundos ese contacto que tenia, el que hacia que su cuerpo hubiera una sensación extraña al observarlo, ese que tenia de foto a una linda pelirroja de ojos verdes. Lo pensó y lo pensó hasta que toco ese botoncito para llamarla. Lo llevo a su oreja y espero, solo se escuchaba el _BIP_ de espera, hasta que una voz lo mando a buzón. Intento nuevamente, y otra vez se escucho la misma voz. Lo intento una otra y otra vez, pero siempre terminaba escuchando lo mismo _"Su llamada sera transferida al buzón"._

Le pareció extraño, pero no le tomo tanta importancia, conociendo a Natasha pensó que estaría muy ocupada pateando traseros o hackeando computadoras. Dejo su teléfono junto a su cama y luego cerro sus ojos para tratar de dormir un poco antes de que Riley despertara.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Natasha por otro lado se encontraba en Siberia en una fortaleza de HYDRA. Natasha junto a un equipo de S.T.R.I.K.E. habían sido enviados al lugar para realizar la misión que Fury les había ordenado, la cual era explotar el lugar junto con toda la información de proyectos futuros, ya que al pertenecer a HYDRA muchas personas entre ellas los vengadores y la corporación completa de S.H.I.E.L.D corrían peligro.

Algunas bombas estaban colocadas en sus respectivos lugares, cada agente tenia que dar la orden para que la persona encargada de activar las bombas hiciera su trabajo. Natasha ya había colocado su parte, en el momento estaba sola ya que su compañero había sido asesinado por una bala que perforo su cráneo y los demás habían sido afectados por un dispositivo que los hacia estar hipnotizados. Ella se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del lugar buscando la salida ya que un golpe que había recibido la había desorientado un poco. Se metió a un gran cuarto donde había muchos monitores y una camara en la cual posiblemente había algún experimento o algún misil, su curiosidad la mataba por dentro, solo había que teclear unos cuantos números para abrirla, cosa que para ella era fácil ya que era una hacker experta. Caminaba sigilosamente, presentía que alguien más estaba ahi, dejo su curiosidad por un lado y dio la vuelta para retirarse, cuando salio, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un hombre robusto que la apuntaba cun un arma, ella rápidamente reacciono y dio un golpe al sujeto que posiblemente ni siquiera sintió. El se abalanzo sobre ella dejándola en el piso, el hombre se trepo en ella e intento dar un golpe en el rostro de la mujer quien lo detuvo apenas.

—En esa parte ni se te ocurra. —exhorto Natasha, de alguna manera se las ingenio para sacar un dispositivo y arrojarlo al hombre el cual tubo una pequeña descarga eléctrica, cosa que Natasha aprovechó para ponerse de pie. Mientras, saco su teléfono y marco un numero. No pidió ayuda a alguien de su equipo, ahora estaba sola, unos estaban heridos, otros muertos y otros controlados por HYDRA. Ni siquiera se la pidió a Fury.

—NECESITO AYUDA URGEN. —eso fue lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que el sujeto disparara el aparato.

El hombre saco algo de los bolsillo de sus pantalones y lo lanzo a una de las piernas de la espía. Era una esposa imantada que al momento de cerrarse hizo reacción con el metal de una de las mesas. Enseguida de esa lanzo otro pero a una de sus muñecas dejándola inmóvil de un brazo. El hombre se paro y se acerco a Natasha quien al verlo cerca dio una patada en los testículos del hombre, mientras se quejaba del dolor coloco otra de las esposas en la otra pierna, aguantándose el dolor coloco la ultimá en la otra mano de la mujer para así evitar que usara un arma. Dio un golpe en el rostro de Natasha haciendo que su pómulo se tornara rojo y brotara un poco de sangre de su labio inferior a causa de un pequeño corte por el golpe.

—Vas arrepentirte de eso imbécil. —ese golpe le molesto tanto a ella, y no solo a ella a cualquiera le hubiera molestado.

—¿Que te parecé si hacemos un negocio? —pregunto el hombre. Natasha le dio avion—¿No vas a contestar mi pregunta cariño? ¿Acaso quieres morir?.

—El que va a morir vas a ser tu "cariño" —el hombre mostró una sonrisa de dientes verdes y podridos.

—Mira... El negocio es este... Tu le dices a tus soldaditos que cancelen la orden de explotar esto y yo te dejo ir. —el sujeto hizo una mueca y luego le echo una ojeada a Natasha.

—Prefiero morir aquí antes de que esto siga en pie. —Natasha respondió firme mientras el hombre ardía de coraje, el sujeto acerco una silla y la puso frente a Natasha. La observaba con mirada morbosa, saco un cigarrillo de su chaqueta y lo prendió, le fumo un poco y soltó el humo lentamente mirando a la nada—. Vamos, este negocio te conviene, así los dos estaremos vivos, es más hasta seriamos un buen equipo ¿no crees? —la rusa río irónicamente.

—S.H.I.E.L.D. no negociá. —dijo cortante la mujer, paso su lengua por el labio que le sangraba e hizo una mueca—Esto lo vas a pagar caro, sabes... No puedo esperar a ver como terminan contigo. —una carcajada seca salio de la boca del hombre.

—¿Ah si? ¿Quienes? Yo no veo a nadie más, solo tu y yo. —Natasha no necesito decir nada, su sonrisa lo decía todo, ese sujeto explotaría junto con su ignorancia—. Bien... Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente, así que puedo esperar lo que sea necesario para continuar con el negocio. —Natasha nuevamente le dio avión, sabia que alguien iría a ayudarla. Lo sabia perfectamente por que a la persona que le envió el mensaje jamas la dejaría sola.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _ **HORAS ANTES...**_

Eran las 2:30 am y Steve estaba despierto, Riley lloraba desconsoladamente cosa que preocupaba a su padre. Le cambio el pañal, la alimento, a arrullo, le canto y aun seguía llorando.

—¿Que pasa pequeña? Ojalá hablarás para que me digas que tienes. —dijo desesperado, en ese momento vibro su teléfono. Era un mensaje de voz. De Natasha.

—"NECESITO AYUDA URGEN" —la voz de la otra linea se escuchaba agitada y desesperada, luego se escucho un disparo haciendo que se cortara la llamada y finalizo con un ruido aturdidor. El sintió una presión en su pecho, se cambio rápidamente y tomo a Riley que aun lloraba. Salio casi corriendo de su casa y fue hasta la base de S.H.I.E.L.D. para comunicarle a Fury y pedir su autorización para intervenir lo antes posible.

* * *

 **Reviews?**

 **Les mando muchos besos y abrazos de oso!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holo ¿Como están?**

 **Hoy no tengo nada que decir... Tengo algo de flojera.**

 **Solo espero que les guste el capitulo, tanto como a mi :)**

 **Besos y abrazos a todos.**

* * *

 **Capitulo seis:**

Al llegar a S.H.I.E.L.D. rápidamente fue hasta la oficina de Fury, hasta entro sin pedir permiso de pasar. Fury estaba e pie rente a una gran pantalla proyectada en unos cristales donde estaba un mapa con muchos puntos, seguro eran los gentes caídos, todos estaban en verde a excepción de uno que era rojo. El cual era de Romanoff.

—Señor necesito su autorización para...

—Jefe, necesitamos su autorización par volar el lugar. Ninguno del equipo lo a echó y esto necesitá ser activado. —la voz agitada del intercomunicador interrumpió a Steve.

—¡No Romanoff sigue ahí adentro! —exhorto Fury—. Me decías Rogers. —dijo con la mirada fija en la proyección.

—Quiero su autorización para ir ayudar. —el Capitán estaba desesperado. Nick Fury giro hacia el, lo vio con seriedad por unos segundos y luego movió algo en la pantalla y regreso la mirada hacia Steve. Por unos segundos permaneció en silencio viendo a los ojos cristalinos de Steve, aquellos ojos que siempre reflejaban honestidad. Nick no lo dudo ni un poco, al parecer, a Fury comenzaba a preocuparle aquella situación, hasta renegó así mismo por no haberlo echo antes. La cosa ya se había salido de control, el hombre no contó con que aquellas personas tendrían esos dispositivos, ni siquiera S.H.I.E.L.D. contaba con ellos. Pero como buenos piratas, se habían salido con las suyas antes que la corporación.

—No piensas llevarla verdad. —comento Fury acercándose a Steve. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la niña—. Hill te necesito aquí.

—Enseguida señor. —la mujer respondió de inmediato mediante el radio.

—Ve hijo. Dejame a tu retoño Hill se encargara de ella, la llevara con Laura. Ahí estará mejor. Además tendrás compañía. —y así seria, Barton iría con el. El arquero conocía perfectamente ese lugar, quien mejor que el y Steve para ir a ayudar a Natasha—. Barton viene en camino, ve por tu escudo. El quinjet estará listo en unos segundos.

—Gracias señor. —Steve asintió varias veces, paso con cuidado a Riley a brazos de Nick, la pequeña después de tanto llorar se había quedado dormida.

El rubio salio rápidamente de la oficina. No le preocupo en absoluto su hija, sabia que estaría en las mejores manos y sabia que lo que hacia era por ella.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Steve bajo en el elevador, Barton apenas llegaba, personal de S.H.I.E.L.D. había ido a recogerlo en una camioneta muy lujosa; era una Grand Chrerokee color negro con cristales blindados y polarizados. Steve sonrió al ver a su amigo que al igual mostró una agradable sonrisa.

—Espero no le moleste a Laura...

—No te preocupes hermano, se quedo esperando con ansias a tu hija ¿Riley verdad? —Clint hizo una mueca que hizo reír a su compañero, Steve asintió.

—Estaré muy agradecido con ella.

—Para eso es la familia capitán. —Barton sonrió nuevamente partiendo carrera hacia el quinjet con su amigo y un grupo de personal de la corporación. La nave se cerro y partió sacando una llama color azul y naranja por detrás.

Partió a toda velocidad, lo que querían era llegar lo más pronto posible al lugar. Y lo que quería Steve era llegar lo más pronto posible con Natasha.

.

* * *

.

La nave aterrizo a unos metros de la fortaleza, en medio de algunos cuantos arboles. Los primeros en bajar fueron Barton y Rogers, si, eran los que más prisa llevaban, en especial el capitán América.

 _«si alguien te hizo algo la pagara muy caro»_ pensó Rogers, estaba serio, y su amigo lo noto.

—No te preocupes, esta vez Riley no se quedara sin mamá. —Clin rió al decir eso y corrió dejando detrás a Steve, este ultimo corrió aun más rapido, pero ahora sonreía.

—A tu izquierda. —Steve paso junto a su compañero dejándolo algo confundido al ver la velocidad con la que corría el hombre del escudo, así que el arquero acelero sus trotes.

El equipo que los acompañaba iba tras ellos, unos detrás de otros cada quien con una M4A1 en manos y un par más de SIG-Sauer P220 a sus costados.

Steve como siempre lleva a su fiel compañero de batalla. Su escudo.

Y Barton su arco, con unas flechas que lleva en su espalda. Unas que provocanban descargas eléctricas como la de una anguila.

Entraron a la fortaleza, había unos tres agentes caídos pero tanto Barton como Rogers no se estuvieron para revisarlos el equipo con e que iban se encargarían de eso, ellos iban a lo que iban. Por Natasha.

Barton traía un aparato similar a un GPS en su muñeca donde marcaba la locación de cada uno de los agentes, pero en esta ocasión iban por uno en especial, el rojo que era Romanoff.

—A la derecha cap —indico Barton, Steve iba detrás.

Caminaron un par de metros más hasta toparse con una puerta de metal

—A aquí es. —el arquero dirigió sus orbes hacia Steve quien asintió a las ordenes y justo en el momento un hombre apareció detrás de Barton intentando colocar un pequeño dispositivo parecido a un microchip, rápidamente Steve reaccionó golpeando al sujeto con su escudo dejándolo inconsciente por el fuerte golpe recibido.

Al parecer el hombre que aguardaba dentro de la habitación con Natasha escucho lo que sucedía fuera por que al entrar Steve y Clint ya los esperaba con una escopeta apuntándoles al rostro.

—Estaba esperándolos. —el hombre mostró su podrida sonrisa. Una carcajada irónica salio de la boca de Natasha.

—Ya valiste! —se burlo la rusa. El hombre se giro y le dio un golpe en el rostro a la mujer.

Steve sintió un impulso de rabia que le latia en su interior.

Sabia que no podía hacer algún movimiento o eso le costaría la vida a uno de los tres al estar ese hombre con la escopeta dentro y tan cerca.

Se quedaron sin decir palabra alguna por unos segundos, las cienes de Steve palpitaban por el pensamiento acelerado hasta que por fin tubo una idea, el hombre del escudo no se percato que el sujeto que había dejado inconsciente estaba poniéndose de pie muy apenas, pero seguía desorientado, se movía con algo de torpeza. Lo pensó nuevamente, su idea le costaría la vida a alguien. Lanzo su escudo al hombre de la escopeta y a duras penas alcanzo aventar a su compañero de misión con la mano que tenia libre.

Aquel movimiento tubo una consecuencia. De repente se escucho el chasquido del gatillo y el cañón de la escopeta rugió.

Una escopeta de calibre 12 es un objeto cotundente. Sus perdigones son mortales y pueden extenderse más de treinta centímetros en una distancia corta, de modo que perforan su objetivo con tanta fuerza que hasta podrían penetrar un bloque de concreto.

El tiro que impactá en la espalda del hombre que apenas se levantá luego de estar inconsciente le atraviesa el omóplato y las vertebras del cuello. Hace que medio bulbo raquídeo le salga por la nuca tiñendo la puerta de sangre. El hombre tendido en el suelo aun se retuerce entre espasmos agónicos durante unos interminables segundos. Intenta respirar pero el daño provocado que sufre su cerebro va apagando al sujeto.

La impresión de lo ocurrido hace que el hombre que le provoco la muerte se tumbe de rodillas con el dedo aún congelado sobre el gatillo. Había asesinado a su propio hijo. Tira la escopeta todavía caliente al suelo e intenta hablar, pero no lográ hacerlo. ¿Qué ha echo? Se siente como si se contrajera así mismo, frío y desconsolado, el sonido del arma todavía retumbaba en sus oídos y las ardientes lágrimas de vergüenza empiezan a chorrearle el mugriento rostro.

Steve aprovechá y se acerca a Natasha para retirar las esposas, las golpeá con fuerza con el escudo y lográ romperlas. La mujer se pone de pie atónita ante lo que acaba de ver. Clint traga en seco «ese hubiera sido yo» piensa y luego ve con agradecimiento a su compañero.

El sujeto sigue tendido en el suelo, llorando y lamentándose por lo que a echo. Quizá se a quedado sin fuerzas, no intenta ni siquiera tomar el arma, no intenta nada. Natasha se acerca a el y lo observa con lastimá. Se inclina un poco.

—Te lo dije. S.H.I.E.L.D. no negociá. —dice casi en un susurro la pelirroja.

Los tres terminan por retirarse, Barton gira hacia el hombre que lloraba en el concreto y lo ve con pena.

—Tienen diez minutos para salir de ahí. —le comunican por el radio a Barton haciendo que los tres aceleren su paso.

Salen a toda prisa del lugar escuchando como las primera bombas hacen su trabajo.

Caminan hasta el quinjet sin mirar atrás. El sol comenzaba a salir y la luz de los rayos les calaba un poco después de haber estado en un cuarto con una gran lampara de luz tenue.

Suben a la nave y uno de los soldados va con Natasha para revisar las heridas de su rostro. Esta se niega a aceptar la ayuda.

Nadie dice ninguna palabra durante el trayecto, ni siquiera cuando llegan a la base de S.H.I.E.L.D.

En lo único que piensan es en sus hijos, la sonrisa con la que los esperan en casa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Al llegar a la base todos fueron a darse un baño. Natasha limpio la herida de su labio y se quedo parada frente al espejo, recordando aquella escena, pensó que si no se hubiera quedado a curiosear el lugar se hubiera podido evitar todo. Pero las cosas ya estaban echas y el hubiera nunca existe. También pensó en sus compañeros, Barton iría con Laura y sus hijos, y Steve, Steve estaría con ella y Riley nuevamente, sonrió ante el ultimo pensamiento y se salio del baño. Steve la esperaba afuera recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

—Vamos que nos están esperando. —Steve mostró una perfecta sonrisa que ella rápidamente la devolvió con otra.

—¿Como esta la pequeña patea traseros? —pregunto Natasha con sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans.

—Extrañandote. —Respondió Steve aun con su brillante sonrisa y poso su brazo sobre los hombros de su compañera—. Ambos te extrañamos, Natasha. —le dijo al oído, Natasha se estremeció.

—Que bonitos. —bromeo Clint haciéndolos reír, Steve vio a Natasha a los ojos le dio un beso en la cabeza y luego sacudió su pelirroja melena.

Una camioneta los llevaría hasta la granja de Barton, donde los esperaban sus pequeños retoños como decía Nick.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, y tambien espero sus secsis reviews! :3**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido y comentado. Los amo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holita!**

 **Aquí les traigo un capitulo más.**

 **Espero que les guste! ñ.ñ**

* * *

Llegaron a la granja pasando el medio día, justo a la hora del almuerzo. Laura había preparado carne de res al horno y la acompañaría con verduras azadas. De alguna manera se las había ingeniado para hacer eso, ordenar la casa y preparar todo para la bienvenida.

Los tres bajaron del vehículo que al dejarlos en la granja rápido retornó.

Barton fue quien abrí la puerta, sus pequeños al escuchar corrieron para abrazarlo mientras el depositaba un beso en cada uno de sus hijos.

Steve veía a su alrededor en busca de su pequeña.

—Mira quien llego Riley. —Laura iba por el corredor con la niña en brazos, la cual tenia una cara de emoción y pataleaba de felicidad.

Steve sonrío, pero se quedo parado dejando que Natasha fuera la primera en saludar a Riley, y al parecer la felicidad de Riley era por ella, no tanto por su padre.

—Hola mi pequeña, te extrañe demaciado —Natasha la tomo en brazos y la lleno de besos, la niña reía con alegría—. Te amo mi pequeña luciérnaga. —Steve se acerco a ellas y beso la cabecita de su hija.

—Bien, que les parecé si vamos a comer. —comento Laura y todos fueron tras ella. Se sentaron a la mesa y comieron en armonía mientras Laura decía sus secretos de madre a Natasha. Steve veía con cariño a la pelirroja, una mirada limpia en aquellos ojos azules que reflejaban la belleza del alma pura del hombre. Ni siquiera disimulaba esa mirada hacia la chica, ella al darse cuenta lo miro a los ojos y sonrió.

Cuando terminaron Cooper fue con su padre al jardín como de costumbre para que este le enseñara a usar el arco. Nathaniel que ya había cumplido dos años jugaba en la sala con unos dinosaurios. Lila estaba encantada con la pequeña Riley, le llevaba todo tipo de muñecas que esta rechazaba, pero cuando llevo uno de los dinosaurios del más pequeño de los Barton quedo fascinada con el animal. Natasha estaba ayudando a Laura a ordenar la cocina. Steve estaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada, observando el horizonte ¿pensando? Si, en su nueva familia.

.

.

En la noche después de cenar Clint fue quien se encargo de sus pequeños mientras Laura arreglaba una habitación para Steve, Natasha y Riley.

—Ya esta listo el dormitorio. —llamo Laura desde las escaleras. Steve estaba cabeceando en el sofá a causa del cansancio, Natasha caminaba por la sala arrullando a Riley que hacia pequeños balbuceos, pero estaba más despierta que su padre.

—Arriba capitán, ve a la cama estarás mas cómodo ahí.

—Nono ve tu con Riley. Yo me quedare aquí. —se acostó en el sofá sonriente.

—Deja lo caballeroso a un lado y vamos a dormir —Natasha arqueo una ceja, típico de ella—, anda. Vamos arriba. —ordeno y camino hasta las escaleras—. Sube ahora o bajaré por ti. —grito desde las escaleras.

—Okay, okay. Ya voy. —Steve se puso de pie y fue detrás.

.

.

Clint ya estaba en su habitación parado frente a la ventana, observando como el viento soplaba las hojas de los arboles, aun estaba pensando en aquella escena _«olvidalo, olvidalo»_ dijo en su cabeza.

Laura interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Nat se ve muy contenta, eso me alegra. —dijo Laura a Clint que rápidamente camino y se sentó en la cama para desatar las agujetas de sus botas.

—A mi también. —el hombre sonrió y se puso de pie para besar a su esposa, ella lo abrazo y tardo unos segundos en soltarlo.

Se pusieron su pijama y fueron a la cama, Clint tenia cansancio mental y no duro mucho en perderse en sus sueños, y Laura, ella estaba agotada. Había estado jugando con los niños, había echo distintas clases de comida para recibir a su familia, y al final había tenido que ordenar la casa, cosa que ya no fue tan difícil con la ayuda de Natasha.

.

.

En la habitación donde estaban Natasha y Steve aun estaba una lampara encendida por que la pequeña Riley aun estaba despierta y no se le veían ni las más mínimas ganas de dormir.

Steve estaba recostado en la cama, observando como su compañera de cuarto interactuaba con la bebé, la cual al parecer estaba muy cómoda en sus brazos, hacia todo tipo de balbuceos y burbujas de saliva, pero ningún bostezo.

Natasha se sentó junto a Steve, para así ambos tratar de que Riley durmiera. Steve al sentir el movimiento abrió los ojos y observo a su hija que también lo miro.

—¿Y tu? ¿que no piensas dormir? —hablo serio, según el. La niña soltó una risita contagiante.

Enseguida Natasha comenzó a cantar para Riley, pero la niña se resistía a quedarse dormida.

Steve fue el primero en quedarse dormido mientras la espía hacia intentos por que Riley se durmiera, la bebé lo hizo, pero a las tres de la madrugada. Inclusive después Natasha tubo que quitarle los tenis a Steve ya que el del cansancio lo olvido por completo.

Acostó a la niña de modo que quedara en medio de ambos, lo hizo con el mismo cuidado que tiene un pintor al hacer detalles pequeños en su obra, lentamente para no despertarla. La niña suspiro profundamente luego de que Natasha la pusiera en la cama.

Pero justamente a las seis de la mañana Riley ya estaba llorando, y así fue por un rato. Del puro cansancio Steve no pelo ojo para nada, seguro que ni siquiera escuchaba el llanto de la niña. Natasha al escuchar se levanto, vio al rubio dormir muy tranquilo e hizo una mueca.

—Ven acá pequeña. —la cargo y se puso de pie para arrullarla. Riley se calmo un rato, así que Natasha aprovecho para cambiar su pañal, luego bajo a la cocina para preparar un biberón.

Fue hasta el sofá y se sentó para alimentar a Riley quien al parecer tenia hambre atrasada por que comió muy rápido. Natasha se puso de pie, estaba solamente con calcetines, no quiso perder tiempo en ponerse los zapatos. Recargo a la niña sobre su pecho mientras daba unas pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda para que sacar los gases. Mientras lo hacia cantaba algo con dulzura a la niña.

Steve bajo sigilosamente las escaleras, hizo el menor ruido posible mientras se acercaba. Se quedo recargado en la pared mientras observaba a aquella mujer con su hija en brazos. Se quedo ahí, sin decir ninguna palabra, solo pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza; pero no cualquier pensamiento. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Natasha.

—¿Que estas mirando? —pregunto apenada.

—No nada. —respondió el—. Solo me quede ahí por que me dio un calambre.

Mentira. Estaba observándola a ella, estaba pensando en que ellos tres serian la familia perfecta.

Se acerco a ella, según el para ver a su hija, pero no era precisamente a Riley a quien veía. Su vista estaba clavada en aquellos ojos verdes de la pelirroja.

 _«Hazlo y que pase lo que dios quiera»_ pensó el antes de besarla.

Poco a poco pudo sentir la intensa fusión de sus labios, llenándolo de dulzura por completo, como cada uno pasaba a ser parte del otro, como dejaban de ser individuos por separado.

—¿Tia Nat por que lloraba tu bebé? —interrumpió Lila desde las escaleras. Un silencio incomodo los invadió.

—Quería que su mamá le cantara algo. —Steve respondió la pregunta de la niña sin despegar su mirada de Natasha.

—Ya entiendo, Nathaniel lloraba cuando quería que mamá lo abrazara —Lila sonrió—, Toma bebé, te regalo mi unicornio para que te acompañe por las noches. —Riley tomo el peluche llevándolo a su boca. Todos rieron.

Después de unos minutos Laura bajo para preparar el desayuno, Natasha fue con ella a la cocina y ayudarla, había dejado a Riley con Lila, la bebé estaba entretenida viendo como Lila agitaba una esfera y montones de bolitas de colores se amontonaban en el fondo.

Hicieron un montón de waffles, y en la mesa había pequeños platos con frutas, desde fresas hasta moras azules. Todo eso lo acompañaron con un jugo de naranja para los niños y un café para los grandes. Mientras desayunaban Steve platicaba a los niños de la época en la que nació, como fue su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, los niños estaban maravillados con las platicas del soldado, Clint solo reía por las anécdotas graciosas que platicaba Rogers, pero eso no quería decir que Steve no despegara la mirada de Natasha, le echaba una ojeada a cada momento. Laura platicaba con Natasha cosas "de mujeres" y la castaña no se cansaba de decir cosas acerca de bebés. Que cuando dan sus primeros pasos, cuando dicen su primera palabra, cuando es muy difícil quitarles el biberón, cuando baten la papilla en el comedor y muchas cosas más.

.

.

Luego de desayunar Steve fue al jardín aun con su taza de café, llevo la taza a su boca y sorbió un trago, le gustaba que el café estuviera cargado. Saboreo lentamente el liquido en su boca y deslizo su lengua sobre sus labios para saborearlos.

Estaba ahí parado viendo a la nada, pensando, en Natasha, en Riley, en lo feliz que era estando ahí. Luego de unos minutos un mensaje llego a su teléfono interrumpiendo aquellos pensamientos. Era el abuelo de Riley, recordándole que tenían algo pendiente.

 **{Necesitamos hablar. Recuerda que tenemos algo pendiente Rogers. Te espero el día domingo en el Coffe Laugh a las 10:00 am. Por favor asiste te estaré esperando.}**

Y efectivamente, tenían algo pendiente que tratar acerca de la custodia de Riley.

Steve sintió una pequeña presión en su pecho. Suspiro profundo y soltó lentamente.

La preocupación lo volvió a invadir nuevamente.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Bueno, no se cuando actualizar e el próximo, quizás tarde quizás pronto. No me e sentido bien.**

 **Criticas? Consejos? Ideas? Felicitaciones? Todo es bienvenido.**

 **Adiós! Cuiden se mucho.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola como están?**

 **Disculpen por la demora en actualizar, pero es que no e tenido inspiración, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado!**

 **Les mando muchos besos y abrazos! ñ.ñ**

* * *

El día domingo por la mañana fue de lo más normal, Steve y Natasha se levantaron más tarde de lo normal, pues la pequeña Riley se la había pasado despierta casi toda la madrugada. Los dos solo habían dormido como cuatro horas.

Steve le pidió a Natasha que lo acompañara a la cita con el señor David, pues quería llevar a Riley para ahora si permitirle que conociera a su nieta.

Salieron de la casa hora y media antes ya que el trayecto hasta el lugar de la cita era largo.

—¿Entonces estarás cerca por si acaso? —pregunto Steve con la mirada fija hacia en la ruta.

—Asi es —Natasha asintió—, y por si acaso traigo a mi fiel compañera. —señalo el arma que llevaba debajo de su chaqueta. Las mañanas en septiembre eran un poco frescas y estando en el campo el frío se sentía más.

Steve río y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Riley estaba dormida en brazos de la pelirroja, tan tranquila la niña que causaba ternura.

—Quien como ella. —el rubio miro sobre su hombro a la pequeña que enseguida se despertó, les ofreció una linda sonrisa. Steve toco su naricita con su dedo índice. La niña llevo su pulgar a su boca, ya era una costumbre.

Mientras iban en camino escuchaban algunas canciones de Louis Armstrong.

Steve comenzó a cantar desafinado. Una carcajada salio de la boca de Natasha.

—Asi lo único que lograras sera asustar a las cucarachas. —dijo Natasha riendo.

—Bueno, sirve que ya no habrá y no les tendrás pavor. Algo bueno sale de esto ¿no? —Natasha volvió a reír, intentaba no hacerlo, mordía sus labios pero aun así le era imposible no burlarse de aquella voz hermosamente desafinada—. Anda Nat, canta conmigo. Tu cantas bien —le pidió que lo acompañara.

Ella lo dudo por unos segundo pero termino haciéndolo, ambos cantando What a wonderful world hicieron el más lindo trayecto recorrido de sus vidas.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al Coffe Laugh el señor David ya estaba esperando en una mesa.

A Steve le pareció raro que no fuera con sus guardias y que no vistiera elegante. Iba vestido de lo mas sencillo.

Ambos se acercaron a la mesa.

—Steve, linda dama. —estrecho la mano de ambos y sonrío—. Tomen asiento por favor. —Natasha observaba a todos lados. Aun no le daba nada de confianza el hombre.

—Steve yo estaré por ahi, necesito comprar algo. Toma. —paso a Riley a brazos del capitán y giro sobre sus talones para según ella ir a comprar algo.

Eso era mentira, conociéndola estaría muy cerca de la cafetería sin despegar la mirada del señor Collins.

—Tu hija es hermosa, tiene tus ojos. —la niña sonrió al viejo, el acaricio una de las mejillas de ella, David se puso serio repentinamente, dio un sorbo a su café e hizo señas a una mesera—. Puedes traer un café para el por favor. —la chica asintió y dio vuelta, David agacho la mirada y entrelazo ambas manos, luego vio a los ojos a Steve—. Estuve pensando hijo y creo que es una tontería lo que quiero hacer. —dio otro sorbo a su café y limpio su boca con la servilleta—. Ella debe estar contigo no yo, ademas... —estaba nervioso, y a cada momento sorbía un poco de café. En ese momento la chica trajo el café de Steve, el agradeció con una sonrisa, la chica se retiro enseguida.

—Gracias señor.

—No me digas señor, dime David... —sonrío—. Diana tenia razón respecto a mi. ¿verdad? —Steve se encogió de hombros—. Pero como te decía, estuve pensando en muchas cosas, y lo único que quiero es que esa pequeñita este bien, con su padre. Ya es la única familia que tengo. —dio un trago mas grande a su cafe—. Estoy enfermo, me desahuciaron hace tiempo, días antes de que te presentadas en mi casa. —dijo por fin. Una sensación extraña recorrió el interior d Steve ¿lástima?.

—Lo... Lo siento mucho.

—No lo sientas hijo,me lo merezco. Además el que debería pedir perdón soy yo.

—Nadie se merecé sufrir, todos en algún momento cometimos faltas. Así que no diga eso. Lo perdono. —el señor Collins sonrió, no necesito de palabras para agradecerle a Steve, lo hizo solo con la mirada.

—Pero tienes que prometerme algo, Rogers. —propuso David.

—Lo que sea señor.

—Que te dije de lo de señor? —se quejo el viejo, Steve rió.

—Lo que sea, David. —Collins rió acompañando a Steve.

—Quiero que mi nieta crezca de la manera más normal. —mordió el biscuit que tenia sobre la mesa—Ya sabes, con mamá y papá. Así que necesitas buscar una novia. —carcajeo David y luego dio otra mordida al biscuit.

—No es necesario que lo haga. Esta pequeña tendrá a la mejor mamá. —el rubio sonrió, la pequeña balbuceo intentando hablar, pero lo único que salio de su boca, fueron babas.

—La chica del cabello rojo?... Que suerte la tuya hijo, es muy linda.

—Lo se. Además, Riley la quiere demaciado. Si no la ve, llorá.

—Riley, ¿asi es como te llamas pequeña? —David hizo una mueca graciosa, Riley enseguida rió—. Por cierto, tengo algo para ti pequeña Riley. —metió la mano derecha al bolsillo de su sudadera y saco una pequeña cajita en forma de cupcake—. Pense en comprar la inicial de su nombre, pero no sabia como se llamaba hasta ahora, y me dio algo de pena llamarte. —dio la curiosa caja a Steve, el la abrió con cuidado, era una cadenita de oro con un dije de una libélula del mismo material.

—A Diana le encantaban las libélulas. —recordó Steve. Riley insistía en agarrar la pequeña caja en forma de cupcake.

El señor David le regalo una de sus mas nobles sonrisas, una que nunca se le había visto en el rostro.

Estuvieron platicando por unos largos minutos, hasta Riley se quedo dormida, nuevamente.

Al cabo de un rato, David se puso de pie para retirarse, estrecho la mano de Steve y se acerco a Riley para darle un beso, se despidió de la mas cordial manera, el pago todo lo consumido y dio media vuelta para retirarse, Steve hizo lo mismo.

—Hey! Grandulón. —lo llamo Natasha que salia de atrás de una gran maceta que se encontraba en el lugar.

—Veinte dolares a que estuviste ahí todo este tiempo Natasha. —Natasha sonrió, eso la delato por completo.

—Que te dijo el viejo? —pregunto intrigada la mujer.

—Ya no hará nada. Quiere que permanezca conmigo.

—Eso es bueno, pero como cambio de opinión tan rápido?

—Esta enfermo... Lo desahuciaron —el rubio hizo una cara de lástima pero enseguida cambio de semblante, hizo una coqueta sonrisa y miro a Natasha con seducción—. Quieres ser la mamá de Riley?. —pregunto con esa linda sonrisa aun.

—Oye! Esa no es la manera de pedir las cosas. —dijo Natasha antes de darle un pequeño golpe en el pecho al ojiazul y adelantarse a grandes pasos.

—¿Que?... ¿Pero que hice? —grito Rogers atrayendo las miradas de la gente del lugar—. Natasha! —la tomo del hombro—. ¿Quieres ser mi prometida? —esa estúpida y sensual sonrisa de ese hombre volvió a engancharla. Ella sonrió, se sonrojo y hasta sintió "cositas" en su interior.

El la beso antes de que ella respondiera.

—A un te hace falta práctica, Rogers. —la pelirroja hizo esa sonrisa que mejor le salia, la seductora—. Vámonos. —entrelazo sus dedos entre la mano del rubio y salieron juntos del lugar.

Como ya era tarde fueron a un restaurante que estaba cerca. Había varias mujeres que le echaban una ojeada al capitán pero el no le daba importancia. La mirada de el era únicamente para la pelirroja que tenia frente a el.

Pero hay que aclarar que Natasha más de una vez tubo que dedicar su mirada letal a una que otra chica que veía de una manera insinuante a Steve.

Ahí le platico todo lo que había hablado con el señor David, en el acuerdo que habían quedado y la manera en que quería que fueran las cosas. Ella desde hace tiempo sentía la necesidad de cuidar a esa pequeña como propia, así que no se negó a la propuesta de su compañero.

Terminaron su comida y Steve paso a Riley a brazos de Natasha para así poder posar su brazo sobre los hombros de la mujer.

Fueron hasta el auto, Steve como buen caballero abrió la puerta para Natasha, cosa que ella agradeció con un beso en la mejilla del hombre.

Otro camino acompañado de cantos junto a la agente Romanoff era lo que el quería.

.

.

Por la noche después de cenar Clint y Steve estaban en el jardín, Barton estaba platicandole acerca de sus pequeños y le ofrecía uno que otro consejo de padre a padre. Los grillos cantaban alrededor del terreno y se sentía el fresco clima de la noche.

—Nat se ve muy feliz con tu pequeña. —Clint miro de perfil a Steve.

—Lo se, estoy feliz por eso. —Barton rió irónicamente.—. No, tu por lo que estas feliz es por tener a Natasha a tu lado y al de tu hija .—Steve lo acompaño a reír, y eso era mas que solo la verdad. Sentía algo mas que felicidad, una chispa que llevaba apagada desde hace tiempo se había encendido pero esta vez con mayor intensidad.

—Gracias por darnos alojo. —agradeció Steve a su amigo, Clint dio una palmada en la espalda de Steve.

—No hay por que agradecer, para eso esta la familia ya te lo había dicho. —le recordó Barton a Rogers, este ultimo miro por la ventana, observaba con atención a Natasha que se encontraba en la sala arrullando a la pequeña Riley, no podía escuchar los murmullos de la mujer pero estaba seguro que estaba cantando algo para que la niña durmiera, eso lo hacia diario por las noches, le encantaba hacerlo.

Clint se percato de ello y vio la mirada romántica de su amigo, volvió a burlarse, pero por alguna razón le encantaba la química que hacían la pelirroja y el rubio.

—Te gustá? —pregunto sonriente el arquero.

—Cada vez más. —respondió Steve sintiendo nuevamente aquella sensación que lo hacia enloquecer por la chica.

Definitivamente esa mujer había echo algo grande en el, aparte de encender la chispa faltante en su interior y hacerla brillar aun más.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola hermosos! Disculpenme la demora pero es que tuve unos problemas con la inspiración :v**

 **Pero aquí esta ya el capitulo. Espero y les guste :D**

* * *

Cuando la pequeña Riley cumplió seis meses las noches eran mas pesadas algunas veces, pues los dientes comenzaban a salir a la niña y el dolor hacia que perdiera el sueño.

Laura le había dado a Natasha una pomada para las encías que había usado cuando al pequeño Nathaniel le salieron sus primeros dientes.

—Tranquila pequeña. —decía Natasha con dulzura mientras la mecía en brazos. La pequeña lloraba con sentimiento y frecuentemente llevaba su manita a su boca.

Steve solo se quedaba ahí para dado viendo como Natasha hacia intentos por tranquilizar a Riley.

El se quedo contemplando a sus dos amores, ve en ellas la realización de sus sueños hechos realidad, la mujer que ama y con quien quiere compartir el resto de su vida y su hija, su pequeña luciérnaga en el obscuro bosque, su legado a la humanidad.

Su mente divagá en lo que deseá en realidad, un futuro, una familia, su mente volaba, pero una caricia lo hizo reaccionar.

La pequeña manita de Riley toco la mejilla de Steve sacándolo de sus pensamientos. —¿Que pasa Rogers, algún problema? —Steve rasco su cabeza nervioso, pero estaba sonriendo—. Pensé que después de hablar con el abuelo de nuestra niña estarías más tranquilo. —el semblante de Steve cambio, se puso serio y vio a los ojos a Natasha.

—Es que... Es que aveces pienso en que Riley solo tendrá a su papá. Que vida le puedo dar si todo el tiempo expongo mi vida... —Steve suspiro, y miro hacia el suelo—. No se que pasaría si le llegara a faltar. —de pronto Rogers sintió un fuerte dolor en la mejilla—. ¡Auuch! ¡Nat! ¿¡Que te pasa!?... ¿por que?.

—Te merecías el golpe ¿estas idiota o te haces?. No están solos ¿y yo que?. Que no haya respondido tu pregunta ese día en el centro comercial no quiere decir que te vaya a abandonar. Somos una familia Rogers, tal vez no le di la vida a Riley, pero con gusto la daría por ella. —esas palabras conmocionaron a Steve, sonrió y abrazo a Natasha.

—Lo siento, perdóname Nat. No quise decir eso, yo... Soy un idiota. Riley siempre te tendrá, eso lo se, y me da paz. Perdóname. —le dijo mientras la abrazaba y susurraba una y otra vez la última palabra. Natasha se retiro de los brazos de Steve con seriedad sin decir nada, siguió arrullando a Riley.

Los minutos pasaron, Natasha por fin logro que Riley conciliara el sueño recostándose con ella. Esa noche fue distinta, la rusa se coloco en medio de la cama, manteniendo a Riley entre sus brazos protegiéndola contra su pecho, dándole la espalda a Steve; este también se recostó, y al ver la posición de Natasha supuso que seguía molesta, por lo que también se acostó de espalda a ellas, pero no pudo más, después de un rato volvió hacia ella.

—¿Nat estas despierta?. —era en vano, la pelirroja se había dormido.

Steve entonces se acerco más a ella estrujando a ambas contra su pecho susurrando al oído de la pelirroja.— Perdóname hermosa, tu y nuestra niña son lo mejor que tengo, si supieras lo enamorado que estoy de ti... Muero por probar de nuevo tus labios, por ser el motivo de tu sonrisa, muero por ser quien te haga feliz. Se que siempre seras la madre de Riley, pero Nat, quiero ser el amor de tu vida, te amo preciosa. —Steve se deja consumir por el sueño, protegiendo a su más grande tesoro. Su familia.

Mientras Steve se deja llevar por la magia de morfeo, dos límpidas lágrimas se escurren por las mejillas de Natasha, no estaba dormida, escuchaba todo aquello que el capitán murmuraba, se sentía extraña, por su pecho corría un calor intenso, una sensación muy rara, sentía ganas de besarle, de decirle lo mucho que también ella lo amaba. Pero no sabia si eso era lo correcto, si en verdad eso quería; solo sabia que cada día a su lado era lo que en verdad deseaba, ahora tenia lo que le fue arrebatado, lo que en la red room le quitaron, la posibilidad de ser madre, de un amor, de una familia, lo que sin pensar ahora tenia y disfrutaba como nadie, por un momento dirigió su mirada a la ventana, buscando el cielo y le dio gracias a ella, a Diana, jurando con su vida proteger lo que ahora ama, a la pequeña Riley.

Se giro hacia Steve teniendo cuidado de no despertar a la niña, lo beso y el hombre sonrió entre sueños, se volvió a Riley y deposito un dulce beso en su cabezita. Los tres durmieron alumbrados por la luna, que los velaba en silencio.

.

.

.

.

En la mañana el primero en despertar fue Steve, pues fue quien había dormido un poco más.

Se puso de pie cuidando de no despertar a Natasha y a Riley, se quedo ahí por unos minutos, contemplando la belleza de sus dos chicas.

Natasha al parecer se sintió observada y abrió los ojos, dirigió la mirada hacia Steve pero no dijo nada, solo le ofreció una sonrisa. Echo a un lado unos mechones de cabello que le cubrían parte de su rostro y se levanto. Se quedo sentada mientras observaba a la nada, quizás se sentía incómoda por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, por las bellas palabras de Steve, la hacían sentir cómoda y protegida, pero a la vez se sentía que no lo merecía.

Ambos cruzaron miradas pero seguían sin mencionar palabra alguna.

Natasha tomo a Riley en brazos, la pequeña aun estaba dormida, pues por la madrugada el dolor de encías hizo que la niña despertara y llorara por varios minutos, unos minutos casi interminables tanto para ella como para Natasha que era quien velaba por ella.

—Amh... ¿Aun estas molesta? —la pelirroja no dijo nada, Steve se rasco la cabeza nervioso.

Natasha se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta, estando ahí se quedo parada reflexionando en silencio.

—Por que debería de estarlo. —afirmo—. Vamos a desayunar si. —dijo ofreciendo media sonrisa al rubio, el devolvió el gesto y fue tras ella.

Un delicioso aroma a vainilla invadió la planta baja de la casa. Laura estaba preparando tortitas de nata para desayunar mientras Clint exprimía un montón de naranjas.

—Buenos días. —saludo Steve.

—Buenos días. —respondieron Laura y Clint, este ultimo limpio sus manos y se acerco a Steve.

—Oye Rogers, estaba pensando en que quizá tu, Nat y Riley podrían vivir aquí. —sonrió tomando el hombro de Steve que se quedo confundido por un momento.

—¿Hablas enserio?

—Si hombre, es el mejor ambiente en el que puede crecer su pequeña luciérnaga. —Steve giro hacia donde estaba Natasha y su pequeña que estaba comiendo puré de zanahoria, sonrió ante aquella escena.

Tanto Barton como Rogers no habían visto así a Natasha, con un semblante como el que estaban presenciando, se veía tan feliz, que hasta esa felicidad era contagiante.

—Muchas gracias Clint, aprecio mucho todo lo que han echo por nosotros.

—Descuida Rogers, para eso estamos. —Barton dio unas palmadas en la espalda de Steve.

.

.

Natasha y Riley estaban en la cama jugando con el unicornio de felpa que Lila había regalado a Riley, lo agitaba, lo mordía, lo abrazaba y hasta lo aventaba. Una vez que el unicornio cayo al suelo, Riley balbuceo intentando decir algo, pero lo único que salio de su boca fueron burbujas de saliva. Natasha recogió el peluche y lo dio a Riley que sonrió agradecida, la niña lo dejo a un lado.

Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos minutos en la habitación, Riley volvió a balbucear esta vez formando una silaba.

—Ma. —continuaba balbuceando mientras reía feliz—. Mamá. —dijo por fin una vocecita aguda pero llena de ternura.

Steve al escuchar se puso de pie, observo a Natasha, algo raro había en ella.

Una mezcla de emociones y de sentimientos llenaron el interior de la pelirroja, tomo a Riley en brazos, la niña seguía repitiendo la misma palabra una y otra vez.

Steve solo observaba la escena, no quería interrumpir ese bello momento.

—Soy tu tía Nat pequeña. —la niña insistía con la misma palabra, Steve se acerco mas a ellas y limpio una lágrima que corrió por la mejilla de Natasha, la pequeña Riley hizo un puchero y comenzó a llorar.

—Para ella eres su mamá. —hablo Steve, Natasha lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos, el volvió a limpiarlas con sus pulgares. La pequeña aun lloraba, Natasha se sentía culpable por eso.

—Sostenla un segundo si. —paso a la niña a brazos de su padre.

Riley continuó llorando cada vez más con mayor desesperación por regresar a los brazos de quien para ella era su madre. A Steve no le quedo de otra más que pasar a Riley con Natasha.

Luego de regresar a brazos de su madre el llanto de Riley cesó, la pequeña recargo su cabe cita en el pecho de Natasha y bostezo, aun sollozaba, como de costumbre llevo su pulgar a su boca y poco a poco cerro sus ojos quedándose dormida. Natasha la envolvió en una frazada y la acostó en la cama en medio de dos almohadas.

Nuevamente reino el silencio.

—¿Que tienes Nat? —pregunto sentándose al lado de ella, pero ni así respondió a su pregunta—¿Es por lo que acaba de suceder?... Descuida no es necesario ese compromiso, yo entiendo, no quiero que...

—Me dijo mamá. —lo interrumpió. Rogers sonrió.

—Por que lo eres. —Natasha inclino el rostro, por un momento se sentía especial, tan especial por lo que Riley había dicho, no cabía de la emoción que sentía, esa sensación no tenia nombre. Steve la tomo del mentón y levando su rostro con delicadeza—. Natasha Romanoff nunca agachá la mirada. —la pelirroja sonrió entre lágrimas, Steve nuevamente las limpio con sus pulgares

—Steve...

—Te amo Natasha. Te amo como no tienes una idea. —enseguida la beso. Despego sus labios de los de ella por un segundo para luego volverla a besar, esta vez con más pasión, con más sentimiento, con más deseo.

Rogers le dio un fuerte abrazo, uno de esos que te acomodan el alma.

—Te amo Steve. —esta vez fue ella quien se acerco a besarlo. Despego sus labios lentamente.

Ambos se miraron, Natasha tenia los ojos hinchados por el llanto. Luego comenzaron a reír, Steve dio un cariñoso abrazo a Natasha nuevamente para finalizar con otro apasionado beso. Ninguno entendía como era que había pasado, pero lo que estaban viviendo y sintiendo los hacia feliz, muy feliz en especial a la rusa, quien estaba comenzando a entender que se sentía amar.

* * *

 **Espero sus Reviews :)**

 **Los amo!**


End file.
